theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Body Switch Trouble transcript
Scene 1: The Great Lakes City streets Something's going on in Lisa and Lily's bedroom at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment. Switch Machine Vibrating *Lincoln/Clyde *Clyde/Lincoln *Ronnie Anne/Sid *Sid/Ronnie Anne *Lana/Lola *Lola/Lana *Lynn/Lisa *Lisa/Lynn *Rita/Maria *Maria/Rita *Bobby/Lynn Loud Sr. *Lynn Loud Sr./Bobby *Lori/Leni *Leni/Lori *Luna/Lucy *Lucy/Luna *Lily/Rico *Rico/Lily *Luan/Stella *Stella/Luan *Rosa/Professor Murik *Professor Murik/Rosa *Zach/Ian *Ian/Zach *Officer Jones/Chandler *Chandler/Officer Jones *Wilbur Huggins/Coach Pacowski *Coach Pacowski/Wilbur Huggins Lisa/Lynn (from inside the apartment, in hers and Lily's bedroom): "Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it!" Inside the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Lisa/Lynn: "Rise and shine, everybody," The body switched good friends and true family members wake up from their beauty sleep, except Ronnie Anne/Sid and Sid/Ronnie Anne. Lisa/Lynn: "You too, Ronnie Anne and Sid, rise and shine." Ronnie Anne/Sid: "Come on, Lisa, it's Saturday morning," Sid/Ronnie Anne: "can't some young girls like us get some beauty sleep around here?" Ronnie Anne/Sid and Sid/Ronnie Anne look right at themselves and noticed that they got body switched with 1 another. Ronnie Anne/Sid: "No, no, no," Sid/Ronnie Anne: "it can't be." Lisa/Lynn: "Now, girls, you 2 keep calm." Ronnie Anne/Sid and Sid/Ronnie Anne: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lola/Lana (off screen): "Hey, keep it down back there, I'm trying to look my best here!" Lisa/Lynn: "Hey! Lana? Lola?" Lola/Lana (noticing Lana/Lola with her right hand on her right shoulder): "Lana? what's your hand doing on my shoulder?" Lana/Lola: A Bit Lola/Lana: "Wait just 1 minute, what's going on around here? what just happened? I....I look just like Lana." Lincoln/Clyde: "You don't look just like 1 another," Clyde/Lincoln: "you just got body switched like we did." Lisa/Lynn: "That's exactly right, you guys." Luan/Stella: "Wait, Lisa, if Lynn's in your entire body and I'm in Stella's entire body, then who's in your entire body?" They all point right at Lynn/Lisa. Lisa/Lynn: "Oh that's just Lynn, in my entire body." All Body Switched Good Friends and True Family Members: "Whoooooooa." The downstairs laboratory Lana/Lola and Lola/Lana: "Lisa, what's going on around here?" Lisa/Lynn: "Well technically I was just trying to work some other ways to turn plums into strawberries by using a new technique that I discovered, but the events failed eventually and got us all body switched." Ronnie Anne/Sid: Whistle Sound Sid/Ronnie Anne: "we didn't even know that." Phone Ringing Lisa/Lynn: "I'll answer that." Wilbur Huggins/Coach Pacowski: "Help, save us, we got a super big emergency situation going on around here!" Lisa/Lynn: "We know, Principal Huggins, we changed bodies with 1 another." Wilbur Huggins/Coach Pacowski: "No, no, no, no, no, it's not that, we're on tight schedule here!" Coach Pacowski/Wilbur Huggins: "I think what your school principal means is that it's not just us who got body switched, all of Great Lakes City did, it's extreme craziness and somebody pure evil took advantage of the craziness and robbed Great Lakes City Bank." Lincoln/Clyde: "They did?" Coach Pacowski/Wilbur Huggins: "Yes, Lincoln, they did." Leni/Lori: "Well then, who did it?" Coach Pacowski/Wilbur Huggins: "We don't know, with everybody body switched, nobody can figure out just who's who." Lori/Leni: "Now don't worry about it," Luna/Lucy: "we can take super good care of it." The body switched good friends and siblings go out on their mission quest. Lincoln/Clyde: "So who do you think robbed the Great Lakes City Bank?" Clyde/Lincoln: "I don't know, let's ask all of these people here." The body switched good friends and siblings walk around to the other body switched citizens. Ronnie Anne/Sid: "Officer Jones," Sid/Ronnie Anne: "do you have any idea who robbed the Great Lakes City Bank?" Chandler/Officer Jones: "Speak for yourself," Officer Jones/Chandler: "it must've been Professor Murik." Lori/Leni: "Hey, that's it," Leni/Lori: "let's go down to Professor Murik's evil lair." The body switched good friends and siblings walk around on their way to Professor Murik's evil lair. Professor Murik's evil lair Rosa/Professor Murik: "Would anybody care for some chocolate fudge cookies?" Ronnie Anne/Sid knocks down Rosa/Professor Murik, but Lola/Lana catches the chocolate fudge cookies in a jiffy. Ronnie Anne/Sid: "Your cookies are now crumbled, Professor Murik!" Rosa/Professor Murik: "Professor Murik? but I'm your abuela." Ronnie Anne/Sid: "Wait just 1 minute, if my abuela's in Professor Murik's entire body, then Professor Murik must be in my abuela's entire body as well." Cut to Professor Murik/Rosa stealing a flower vase from the plant shop. Professor Murik/Rosa: "At last, this flower vase is mine for good." Lincoln/Clyde (off screen): "Not so fast, Professor Murik!" Professor Murik/Rosa: "The Action Troopers, you're just in time to face me." Clyde/Lincoln: "You're the 1 who's goin' down," Ronnie Anne/Sid: "way down." The body switched best friends for life and lovebirds begin fighting against Professor Murik/Rosa and they keep fighting against him/her. Cut to Lisa/Lynn, Lana/Lola, Lynn/Lisa, Lola/Lana, Lori/Leni, Leni/Lori, Luna/Lucy, Lucy/Luna, Lily/Rico, Rico/Lily, Bobby/Lynn Loud Sr., Lynn Loud Sr./Bobby, Zach/Ian, Ian/Zach, Rita/Maria, Maria/Rita, Luan/Stella, Stella/Luan, Officer Jones/Chandler, Chandler/Officer Jones, Wilbur Huggins/Coach Pacowski and Coach Pacowski/Wilbur Huggins by the body switch machine........ Lisa/Lynn: "Okay, here goes nothing." Lisa/Lynn pulls down the lever and the body switched residents are now switched back into their original bodies again. Lincoln: "Hey," Clyde: "wow," Ronnie Anne: "super thrilling," Sid: "we're back to our original selves again," Lincoln: "and are you back to Professor Murik right now?" Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts